


of feathers and love

by Spooky_Skittles



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Birds, Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leftist unity, Other, Self-Indulgent, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Skittles/pseuds/Spooky_Skittles
Summary: had this idea late at night and well. yeah.twitter: @cosmixseultumblr: goblin-enbyz
Relationships: Tankie | Authleft/ Ancom | Libleft, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	of feathers and love

Birds are smart animals. Some more than others, of course. Ancom enjoyed birds, the ones qui saw at the early morning, and the ones qui spotted on the way to quis farmer friends’ house, Egoist, where qui occasionally bought eggs and milk for the other extremists. All of them seemed so free, so detached from everything that was complex and human, flying and observing the cars and the buildings, small underneath their wings. Qui was not a fan of heights. But qui was a fan of freedom.

Birds are powerful animals. Some less than others, of course. Tankie enjoyed birds, the tall mighty ones he was lucky to encounter when he went out on a run to the nearby reserve, and the ones he saw being released on outdoor weddings hosted at the local church.

They reminded him far too much of a certain someone, with their carefree attitude and utterly beautiful presence.

Because underneath quis wings, Tankie felt invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea late at night and well. yeah.
> 
> twitter: @cosmixseul  
> tumblr: goblin-enbyz


End file.
